The Wilted Rose and The Changed Maid
by Madam Scarlet Heart
Summary: This is a SEMI long Ruby X Neo oneshot, AKA Strawberry Ice Cream! As with all my stories, review, follow, favorite, i dont care, if you like, you like, if you hate, you hate!


**Here is my first RWBY one shot! idk what too say, was a bitch to write!**

Now, Neo ain't really a bad girl, she just got saved by Torchwick when she was younger, so she serves him...that makes it sound bad. Anyway, Neo is quite for a reason, cause her alcoholic father hit her everytime she said anything. She has always been searching, not snitches to shank or dust to rob, but to find something, or someone, that makes her feel complete, whole, human. And she found it in a little, well same size really, red girl. Neo and Ruby had been seeing each other for about 3 months, then the plot happened! Dun, Dun Duhh!

"Ruby, it's time to wake up."

"Neo...5 more mins..."

"Not today little flower, it's THE day!"

"The day? Oh! That day...can we not?"

"You said that last week, it's happening!"

"But what if the team doesn't warm up to you like I did?"

"That will be there fault, cause nothing is gonna stay in the way of how I feel!"

Neo gets off the bed, not wearing much but a semi see through robe, and stares out the window.

"How you feel?"

The ice cream chick giggles quietly under her breath.

"Yes, and after three whole months, I...I love you Ruby Rose!"

"You...you do?"

"YES! So much! I have been searching since Roman took me off the streets, searching for someone to fill the void, and it's you!"

The scythe wielder covers her mouth with hands, tears forming around her silver eyes.

"R-Ruby? Are you ok? Oh god, did I screw it up?!"

"No...it's...just that...I...love you too!"

The pink and brown girl feels over joyed, running into her girlfriend in a loving hug. They fall to the ground, and kiss very, VERY, passionately. While they wrestle, in both body and tongue, Neo feels something rather big and hard rubbing against her stomach, which she, in turns, smirks at.

"Someone's happy!"

As Neo leaves the rose colored girl, she slowly and sensually crawls backwards to where Ruby's panties are, the little red and black frilly kind.

"~Neo~"

The team leader's voice carries hints of desire, want and sexual...feelings in general.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take good care of you!"

The slutty tone of voice Neo has sends Ruby's 9 inch virginity taker to its peak (god im awful), even though she hasn't taken anyone's...yet. Neo slids the panties down the girls legs, letting her dick spring free from its small confines. Neo eyes the massive meat hungrily, almost like a succubus, before wrapping her small, frail hands around the big snake.

"Hmmm, Neo, your hands are so soft!"

"Shh...let Lady Neo pamper her pet..."

"Y-Yes Madam!"

Even though Ruby has ZERO sexual...anything, she fell for Neo's mistress and slave RP with ease. Neo loves it's when Ruby call her 'Madam', if she was a futa, her dick would get a boner everytime. Now, despite what you may be thinking, Neo has yet to lose her V-card to Ruby's cock, and that's what your gonna get here.

"How does that feel? Having your Madam's soft, silken hands on your dirty, large girl dick?"

"It feels wonderful! I want too feel more!"

"More of what my dear little rose?"

"More of you! I want too feel all of your perfect body!"

"Hmph! What makes you think you deserve such a privlige?"

The constant motion of Neo's hands on her girth makes it very hard, hehe, for Ruby to formulate a answer, even when she wants to pour her huntress heart out!

"But!"

"Butt will come later! For now let your Madam have this!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Neo's hands pick up speed, wanting the red riding hood girl to blow her futa seed all over the everything, mainly her hands and maybe face. Neo has had dreams and daydreams for weeks, wanting that big futa dick inside her, and it was once, but only the head, then Ruby woke up!

"AAAHHH! N-N-Neo...I'm!"

The little rose couldn't finish her statement as her cock sprayed her batter all over Neo's hands, and some onto her face. Neo then releases the meat from her grasp and goes to town, cleaning her hands with up most vigor. Ruby pants as she watches her semi quite lover suck down her cum like a dog at peanut butter. She slowly rubs here small, yet perky pink nipples at the sight.

"Someone can't wait!" Neo laughs and she finishes sucking the strawberry girl cum of here mits.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't wait!"

"It's alright, you won't have too wait any longer!"

As Neo stands up, Ruby gets a mile wide smile across her face, knowing whats gonna happen. Neo stands over her dick and slowly starts to go down...BUT...the second it barley enters, she let's out a yip. "Neo! Are you ok?" The young girl asks. "It...hurts...even though I've...done it before.."

Neo then sees the worry on her girls face and takes more of her dick into her puss.

"HAHAHHHHAAAAA! FUCK, it's so deep!" As Neo takes the whole thing into her, Ruby's dick pushes right into here cervix, making her scream in pain and pleasure...paisure? Ruby on the other end ot the fuck stick, has her head back and tongue out loving the feeling of her girlfriend's insides. As Ruby looks to Neo, she sees three things: One, she is completely inside her. Two, Neo is crying, not sure from pain, pleasure or painsure. Three, there is a rather big bulge poking in Neo's stomach, indicateing that Ruby passed Neo's cerivx and went into her womb. "Neo? Are you alright, if it hurts too much I'll slip out!" Neo, even though not moving, hears this, she slowly lifts herself higher and higher, then slams herself back onto her lovers big, hard, girthy cock. "HHHHAAAA! It's...ssssssoooo...gooooooooood!" Neo, strucked hard by lust, starts too fuck Ruby, with extreme vigor, like, if Velvet was here, that kinda vigor! "AHH! Neo! Your some damn tight!" The little rose just lays there, having her futa cock ridin. After several minutes of that, the lust train now hits Ruby, she sits up, grabs Neo's ass and back and slams them against they wall. Neo is surprised but when Ruby starts thrusting into her, that feeling is quick to flee. "Ruby! HA! I LOVE YOU! HA!" Neo wraps her arms around the cookie loving dork she loves, with tears of 75% joy! Ruby's thrusting gets faster, harder and more violent when she hears it! "I LOVE YOU TOO NEO!" The red head starts kissing, licking, sucking and biting Neo's neck while she fucks the girl. The pressure builds within the two of them, and Neo's damn is first to burst. "HHHHHAAAAA! Ruby, I'm...I'm gonna...cccccuuuuummmmmm!" About 15 seconds later, Neo let's out a orgasmic scream as she sprays Ruby's thighs with her lady fluid.

Neo takes deep, long breathes, then Ruby goes even more violent with her fucking. "AHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAHAHAHA!" Neo is still very sensitive after only cumming 25 seconds ago. "I'm...close..." the young huntress says. Neo knows what happens next, but she took a pill this morning. "Do it...cum inside!"

"But Neo!"

"It's fine, I took the pill, please!"

"OK!"

And with that finale confirmation, Ruby use's her semblance and destroys Neo's insides. "YYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!" Ruby screams as she shoves her full length into Neo, then exploding inside her, filling her up so much that the half pinket half brunet's stomach swells, like if she were pregnant. Cum squirts out from the vagina as Ruby slowly pulls out. Neo slides down the wall, cum pouring form her pussy, sweat coating her body, tear marks over her face, in an almost passed out state. Ruby fell backwards onto the floor, gasping for air, trying to rest her body.

4 hours later

"Team, this is my girlfriend, Neo!"

As Neo opens the door, a shot whizzes past her head as a certain punny blonde gets mega pissed.

"RUBY! She's our enemy! You can't date her!"

"I've seen her with Roman, she's no good!" The faunus explains.

"I knew you were a dolt but this is too far Ruby!" The Schnee yells.

"But...you said that..."

"Neo I know what I said but let me handle this!"

As Ruby tires to hold Neo's hands, Yang barges in and shoves Neo too the ground.

"YANG!"

"Shut. Up. YOU!"

Yang points to the ice cream girl, picking her up by the collar.

"How DARE you touch my sister! I knew I'd get a chance for revenge for the train outta Mountain Glenn! Now you have the balls to pull my sister into your games?!"

"But I real-OOOOOHHHHHH!"

Yang punches Neo in the gut, making yell in pain. "Yang! Stop it, your hurting her!"

"Good! Now I want you too leave and never come back, or I WILL kill you, got it?!"

Neo, in pain, but not from Yang, looks too Ruby and mouth's 'I'm sorry'.

"Ok...ok...just don't be mad at her, please!"

Yang drops Neo to the floor, she collects herself, and heads for the door. "NO! Neo wait!"

Neo turns back a looks at Ruby, tears streaming from her face.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I won't die and have you be torn a part, if your friends and sister won't except me...then maybe I never deserved you in the first place..."

"NO! Don't say that, my life has gotten so much better since we got together! PLEASE! Don't leave!"

"Leave or I'll break your legs!" Yang threatens. Neo with all her might and self hatred, leaves...

3 weeks later

"Ruby, were going for pizza with JNPR and CFVY, wanna come?"

"..."

Ruby, having not heard from Neo since that day, hides in a corner, not looking at anyone or anything but a picture of Neo she had.

"Ruby, come on! You've been like this for a month, get over her!"

"NO! You don't understand, I love her and she loves me!

Ruby, using her speed, gets her sister outside the dorm and slams the door in her face.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ruby? Can we talk?"

Yang, feeling bad for what she did, hopes her sister still likes her even a little.

"Why? So you can take more things away from me that I love?"

"I...I was wrong..."

"..."

"I just...she is the enemy! But...I didn't realize how much she meant too you...I'm so sorry Rubes...I just hope you can forgive me..."

"...I won't...and never will! You took someone I loved from me, now I'm doing the same...don't come back...your not welcome here..."

Yang, crushed by hearing her sister say those things, starts crying and walks away.

5 hours later

"Another!"

Yang slams her 10th shot glass down. "You've had enough blonde." Junior, the guy she kicked the shit outta, denys her more booze. "I don't know why your doing this, but drinking never solver anything...believe me."

"Oh yeah? My sister hates me, so why shouldn't I drink?"

"Ah, siblings always fight, I'm sure she'll get over it."

"No! She doesn't want too see me...I lost my sister...cause of that Neo bitch..."

"Neo? Torchwick's former hench maiden?"

"Former?"

"Yeah, word is she told ole Roman she found what she was looking for, and has stopped being a criminal! Hell, she even works at the local health clinic on 24th and O'Maliey street!"

"...Thanks Junior, buy yourself something pretty!"

As Yang leaves, she gives the 'business' man some money and goes off to find Neo.

BING BONG

As Yang enters the clinic, she approaches the desk.

"Hello ma'am! How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a girl, short, quite, like umbrellas."

"Oh! You mean Nancy? She's getting a check up with a doctor at the moment. If you'd wait here, I'll be sure to tell her when she's done."

"OK."

Yang waits and waits until...

"Nancy! There's some women in the waiting room for you!"

As Neo, dressed in a nurse uniform, opens the door, hoping it's her former girlfriend, looks upon her sister and fears the worst.

"We...need to talk."

Neo leads Yang to the staff room and closes the door.

"Are you here to end me?"

"No...I'm here...to apologize."

"Your what?"

"Ruby...has been a wreck since you...well I made you leave...she won't eat, drink, never leaves the dorm, looks at your picture 24/7...and she stopping loving me as her sister...then I knew...I knew I fucked up...I'm so...sorry Neo!"

"..."

Neo just stares in silence, fists clenched, trying to think of the correct course of action. After a minute of silence Neo walks up to Yang...and hugs her.

"I forgive you..."

Yang, shocked by this slowly hugs back. "Why?" The busty blonde asks. "Because Ruby told me so much about you, she showed me how much she loved you...we both make her happy, and I will do my gods damned best to make you happy as well!"

"Oh...oh Neo...I'm sorry I was sucha bitch to you!"

"I understand. Now, let's go make a little rose very happy!"

The Next Day

"Ruby? I have something to show you!" Blake, being the nice girl she is, decides to trick her leader into looking. "What is it Blake?" The depressed girl asks. "See for your self!"

As Ruby looks up, her heart races and her depressed shell shatters! "NEO!" The girl uses her speed to tackle the dual hair dye girl. Ruby wraps her hands around Neo's waist her kisses her with extreme passion. After a while they separate, both smiling as hard as they could. "I missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again!" The red girl starts crying. "Ssshhhhhh...it's ok...I'm not going away anytime soon. But you should really thank Yang for this."

Ruby looks to her sister with happy and confused eyes. "Yang, you got her here?"

"Yeah, I did Rubes...I was wrong to take her from you...I hope you still love me?"

The red girl uses her speed again to get Yang into the hug with Neo. "I love both of you!"

After all that drama, Neo was accepted by Yang, kinda by Blake and Weiss is still WIP.

"Ruby...I have something to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?"

Neo grabs her lovers hand and puts it on her belly. Ruby looks at Neo, who is smiling while blushing, and they both know what it means. "But...you said..."

"Yeah, your...ah...stuff...lasted longer than my pill prevented it..."

"I'm...I'm gonna be a mom?"

"Yes...and using new fancy dust technology, were having a girl, and she's...gifted...like her mom!"

"Oh...Neo...I'm so happy, I love you!"

Neo only smiles as she gets a hug from her girl, and then, by the rest of Team RWBY who were told later. As Yang starts making god awful baby puns, Ruby holds a small box behind her back, what's inside, the rest of her's, Neo's and there little girls lives. But it all depends on weather Neo says yes or not. As Ruby get's Neo's attention, she gets down on one knee. "Neopolitan, will you marry me?"

"I...YES! Yes I will!" As Ruby slides the finger on Neo's small, good for hand job hands, Team RWBY starts crying and clapping at the happy sight. "I love you Miss Neo Rose!"

Neo, being as happy as she can be says "I love you too Ruby Rose!"

 **AW! happy endin for all! Maybe this'll be it's own story, who the fucks knows! anyway review, follow, favorite, i dont care, see ya later you perverted bitches and bastards!**


End file.
